The Image Computing, Analysis and Repository Facility, or ICAR (an expansion of the former Scientific Image Reconstruction and Analysis Facility or SIRAF) provides computing infrastructure, image analysis software, expert consultation, image-archiving and image analysis services to researchers across the University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC). The Core's computing facilities include a cluster with nearly 300 CPU cores and 48 TB of data storage, used for high-intensity computation associated with image reconstruction, analysis and visualization. The intention of this Facility is to provide capability far above that available from an individual investigators workstation, while also allowing interactive respon,3e and quick turnaround, features lacking from larger scale facilities such as the Beagle high performance computer in the University's Computation Institute. The Core's computing facilities are heavily used by translational researchers in development of imaging techniques for cancer diagnosis, treatment and assessment. The image analysis mission of the ICAR Facility is to allow researchers, whose focus is not imaging per se, but cancer-related, to take maximum advantage of the available imaging modalities - supplying expertise in image analysis at whatever level is required - whether simple consultation and recommendation, shared development of new analysis software for use by researchers who wish to do their own processing, or turnkey end-to-end analysis and delivery of results for researchers who prefer to view imaging as a